Content providers transmit content to the consuming public in a variety of different formats and display resolutions (e.g., standard definition, high definition, etc.), all of which consume data transmission resources such as bandwidth. This bandwidth, however, is limited, and there remains an ever-present need for improved methods of most efficiently using the available bandwidth to achieve the most satisfaction among users. This disclosure relates to providing content to a user in a more efficient way.